


Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wants to show Kagami just how much he trusts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Kuroko kneels in between his legs and looks up at him.  His mouth bears only the hint of a smile and the lower lids of his eyes arch up a little--the only indications of his pleasure.  A flush is spread over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.  His hands are braced on Kagami’s knees and he won’t stop rubbing his nose against the denim covering his crotch.  He feels a shudder of pleasure through his body that pools in the pit of his stomach and goes down, down.

“Kagami-kun,” he murmurs.

He moves his hands along Kagami’s inseam, eyebrows raised.  He knows that sign.  He knows almost all of Kuroko’s nonverbal wants.  This is the sign that he has a new desire.  Kagami puts his hand on his head and strokes his hair.

“What is it?”

“I trust you, Kagami-kun.”

Hearing this makes Kagami flush.  It’s almost as if Kuroko had told him he loved him.

“I trust you, too.”

Kuroko hums and places his lips on his erection.  He breathes hot air and Kagami groans.  Kuroko loves to torture him.  Everyone sees him with his satiny smooth skin and gentle, delicate features and think he’s an angel.  Kagami knows better and he thinks that knowing how dastardly Kuroko can be and still loving him has to be some kind of sign.

He kisses up Kagami’s stomach and chest.

“You’re too overdressed,” he whispers before tugging at his t-shirt with his teeth.

He uses his mouth to tug at it until Kagami lifts his arms up to get the offending garment up over his head.  Once his torso is bare, Kuroko pulls himself up to straddle his lap.

“Kagami-kun is so big.”

Another misconception about Kuroko is that people find him quiet and that may be true normally but in the bedroom, he was very verbal.  Kagami loved finding out these things about him.  Loved finding reasons to love him more.

Kuroko takes his hands be the wrists and turns them up.

“These are big too.”

Kagami looks down to compare their hands.  Kurokos are thin and delicate-looking with narrow fingers that taper down to the tips.  His own hands are large and broad with thick veins.

“Yeah,” he says as Kuroko begins to kiss the heels of his hands.

He guides Kagami’s hands to the smooth column of his throat and lifts his chin.

“Kagami-kun.” He looks at him with those surprisingly intense blue eyes and Kagami’s heart lodges in his throat.

“What?”

“I trust you,” he says again. “And you trust me.”

He can hear the question dancing on the fringe of his words and Kagami nods.  Kuroko’s voice can be so hypnotizing.

“Show me.” He lifts Kagami’s hand to his mouth and bites it gently.

Kagami swallows thickly.

“H-how?”

Kuroko positions his hands at his throat again and gives him a beseeching look.

“Choke me.”

“What?” Kagami’s voice still sounds lethargic and heavy with lust and so the word comes out not at all as confused as he is.

Kuroko grinds his hips against his and bites his lip.

“I want you to choke me when I ride you,” he says in that quiet, sure of himself voice of his. “I want to come with your hands around my throat.”

His boyfriend has asked some pretty strange things of him and (usually) Kagami enjoys them but this is asking a lot.

“Kuroko, I--”

He cuts him off with a kiss, catching his lower lip between his teeth and biting down, hard.  Kagami lets out a gasp of pain that melts into a soft groan.  Kuroko slides off of his lap and undresses for him.  He stands in front of him, his arms loosely crossed and his hands on his shoulders.

“Take your jeans off, Kagami-kun.”

He complies as quickly as he can, trying not to snag his zipper on his erection.  He knows this part now.  He knows how to prepare Kuroko just the way he likes it.  He knows how to ease him down on his lap and the way his slender legs immediately wrap around his waist.  It’s always surprised him how Kuroko can just sit down on him as easily as he sits on a chair.  He knows he’s bigger than Aomine is, and wider.  Kuroko, of course, told him that the first time they slept together, an impish glint in his eyes on his otherwise impassive face.

He wiggles his hips and squeezes his thighs together and Kagami almost sees stars.  Kuroko takes his hands and kisses the inside of his wrist, his lips pressed against his pulse.  He guides them again to his neck.

“Please, Kagami-kun.”

He stares at him, Kuroko is making a sweet face, his lips red and wet, his eyes wide.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmurs.

Kuroko shakes his head, the warm skin of his neck gently pressing against Kagami’s palms as he does.

“I trust that you won’t,” he says. “Kagami-kun would never hurt me.”

“Still,” he says. “We need a safe word.”

It’s odd having a conversation with Kuroko sitting on his cock and with his own erection pressed into Kagami’s stomach but he’s used to it.  It’s just Kuroko’s nature.

“One on one,” he says and arches his back so he’s pressed his chest against Kagami’s.

“If you can talk,” he says. “How about you kind of knock on my thigh three times?”

Kuroko considers this and then nods.  He squeezes his thighs again and Kagami lets out a mix between a yelp and a moan.  Kuroko is smiling in that impish way again and he lifts his chin, baring his throat.  Kagami puts his hands on Kuroko’s neck and gently begins to squeeze.

At the same time, Kuroko begins rocking against him, working himself up and down.  Kagami undulates his hips as best as he can from his seated position with Kuroko on him.  He tightens his grip on him and Kuroko lets out a soft, strangled moan.

“K-K,” he tries but it seems to be too much strain.

They move together, their movements unsynced but not working against one another.  He feels Kuroko all around him: in his hands and wrapped around his cock.  It’s a heady, distracting feeling that brings him closer to the edge.

“T-tighter,” he says in a quiet, strained voice.

Kagami complies and moves in and out of him as his hands flex around his throat.  He presses his thumbs together over the ribbed front of his neck, just below his Adam’s apple.  Kuroko’s cock is leaking between their bodies but other than the slight chill when the air conditioning blows against it, he doesn’t even notice.  Kagami feels the pressure building up in his lower belly and, with a shuddering moan, comes.  Kuroko tries to throw his head back but only succeeds in almost banging the back of his skull on Kagami’s fingers.  His face is completely flushed and his tongue is out of his mouth.  He looks at Kagami through half-open eyes and gives a breathy laugh and a slight smile.

“So close,” he croaks out.

Kagami keeps thrusting and tightens his grip.  With a strangled cry, Kuroko comes, spilling himself between them.  He remembers his boyfriend’s previous words and lets up on his throat once he’s come.  Kuroko slumps against him, rubbing his forehead on Kagami’s shoulder.

“So good,” he whispers between pants. “You were so good.”

Kagami strokes a hand down his back, fitting his fingers in the knobs of his spine.  Kuroko turns his head towards his neck and lets out little puffs of hot air against the already flushed skin.

“Your turn,” he whispers.

“Mine?”

He lifts his head and nods.  Kagami is still inside him and he knows that pulling out now would make a sticky mess--worse than the one smeared on their stomachs.  He tilts his head back to show him his throat.  Kuroko’s hands rest on it and begin to squeeze.  His hands are both cold and hot at once, and the pressure is...Kagami lets out a slight moan.  He didn’t think that being choked would have this effect on him but it he thinks it’s probably because it’s Kuroko.  His breathing becomes more rapid and short as he feels those bony little hands tighten around his throat.  He bucks his hips, the tops of his thighs smacking against the underside of Kuroko’s ass where some of Kagami’s load has leaked out.

Pinpricks of light begin to dance in the edge of his vision and he tries to gasp only to find that he can’t.  Lifting his hand, he knocks three times against Kuroko’s thigh.  Immediately, his grip loosens and he sucks in a deep breath.

“Are you alright?” Kuroko asks.

He nods. “Yeah, I.  It was a lot at once.  I knew you wouldn’t hurt me but--”

Kagami lets himself trail off and breathes in again.

“Next time we’ll take it slower,” Kuroko says, his voice a gentle purr.

Next time...somehow, Kagami’s already looking forward to it.


End file.
